The search continues for widely acceptable sugar substitutes for use as table sweeteners as well as in candies, other confectionaries, chewing gums and other sweet products. The ideal sugar substitute must have good sweetness properties with substantially little or no bitter or metallic aftertaste and no side effects. Perhaps even more important, it should not be fermentable and should not yield acid decomposition products which are regarded as a primary cause of dental caries. Examples of non-sugar sweetening agents which have been suggested, some of which actually are in use, include the saccharins, sugar alcohols, cyclamates, dihydrochalcones and the like.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,959 to Conrad discloses a sugar substitute which is a hydrogenated starch hydrolysate prepared by hydrogenating a saccharified starch having a dextrose equivalent of 15-75% and containing dextrines, until substantially no dextrose and maltose remain. U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,811 and Canadian Pat. No. 899,143 to Smith discloses sugarless foods including confections such as candies and chewing gum which contain hydrogenated starch hydrolysate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,689 to Bilotti discloses a sugarless gum which contains from 30 to 60% by weight of gum acacia in place of corn syrup together with gum base and other conventional chewing gum ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,866 to Bilotti discloses a sugarless chewing gum which contains a freely releasable form of dicalcium phosphate dihydrate prepared by coating or agglomerating dicalcium phosphate dihydrate powder with a water-soluble polyol. The dicalcium phosphate dihydrate powder combined with the polyol is present in an amount of from about 10 to about 40% by weight of the gum.